The respiratory tract is a common site for infection by pathogens. It becomes infected frequently because it is in direct contact with the physical environment and is exposed to microorganisms in the air. There are several microorganisms that cause illness in infants.
Respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) is the leading cause of serious lower respiratory tract disease in infants and children. Primary RSV infection occurs most often in children from 6 weeks to 2 years of age. RSV is estimated to cause as much as 75% of all childhood bronchiolitis and up to 40% of all pediatric pneumonias. Children at increased risk from RSV infection include preterm infants and children with bronchopulmonary dysplasia, congenital heart disease, congenital or acquired immunodeficiency and cystic fibrosis The fatality rate in infants with heart or lung disease who are hospitalized with RSV infection is 3%-4%. Treatment options for established RSV disease are limited. Severe RSV disease of the lower respiratory tract often requires considerable supportive care, including administration of humidified oxygen and respiratory assistance.
Parainfluenza viral infection results in serious respiratory tract disease in infants and children. Infectious parainfluenza account for approximately 20% of all hospitalizations of pediatric patients suffering from respiratory tract infections worldwide.
Infants breast fed with mothers milk have a reduced occurrence of respiratory tract infection. In the art, it is presently believed that this reduced occurrence is because mothers milk contains immunoglobulin with virus or other microorganism neutralizing activity.
Treatment of respiratory infection is often difficult. Only a few effective drugs are available and often treatment requires pulmonary administration of the drug. In young infants this leads to significant stress. Therefore there is a need for further effective agents that preferably can be administered without imposing or decreasing imposing stress on infants and children.
Recently is has been described that administration of infant formula enriched with prebiotics (galactooligosaccharides), probiotics, nucleotides and LC-PUFA and with a low level of lactose is useful for infants suffering from respiratory infections (Rivero et al (2004), J Pediatr Gastroenterol Nutr 39: suppl. 1, P1121).